MY SPARK IS YOU
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Quedate por siempre a mi lado, no importa que mi mente quede vacia, no importa que mis miedos me inunden, tu luz siempre me hara llegar a ti y quedarme a tu lado./ KiriAsu, en respuesta de OS.


**Hola a todos, en el hype hermoso que nos dejo la pelicula de SAO, he querido traer un pequeño fragmento del amor que nuestra pareja se tienen, una escena que se que a todas aquellas personas que lo vimos nos dejaron gritando y fangirleando como locas.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, sus formas son del magnifico sensei Reki.**

 **Sin mas, disfruten de este corto capitulo…**

 **MY SPARK IS YOU**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Tema: Ordinal Scale**

 **"Asuna s** **i por cada estrella que alumbra** **esta** **noche te dijera que te amo me faltarían estrellas en el firmamento para decirte eso...te amo mi amado destello, te amo mi amada esposa y no importa el tiempo que tome, este anillo que ahora portas es la señal infinita de que ahora y siempre seras mia.**

 **Porque mi amor por ti es casi infinito y se hace cada día más inmenso, más bello y completo. La noche sabe de lo que hablo, porque a ella y a sus estrellas le he confesado mil veces que lo eres todo para mí..querer ver sus destellos todas las noches y pensar que en cada una de ellas estas tu"**

Estos pensamientos de Kirito estaban expresados en su mente mientras que los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las rendijas de su tienda de campaña. Habia sido la mejor de las noches, no importaba que estuvieran bajo las estrellas, pues ella, su amada y su hija estaban a su lado cumpliendo su promesa.

" _Cuando regresemos al mundo real te dare un regalo"_

-Mi regalo es que siempre estes a mi lado-pronunciaba en voz baja mientras que sus labios acariciaban con suavidad los castaños cabellos de su mujer, misma que en ese momento sin importarle el lugar estaba como dios la trajo al mundo, solo una leve manta los cubria y su cabeza se hallaba justo donde podia escuchar la melodia del corazon de su amado.

Sus manos siempre calidas bajaban por todo el contorno de su espalda, esa noche habian hecho el amor sin pausa, sus plegarias eran su ancla a la realidad y calmaban su corazon que aun cabalgaba renuente a aceptar que una vez mas ella estaba a su lado.

Por que si, nuevamente el mas fuerte guerrero, aquel que en el mundo virtual era invencible, habia sido doblegado por la angustia y la desazon. El hombre, debil y taciturno volvio a tomar el control y en el mundo que mas les importaba le demostro que siempre podria estar para ella. Su mente y cuerpo asi lo aceptaron, pero su corazon estaba renuente.

-Si tu no estas a mi lado no sabria como vivir-bajo sus labios y los acerco a su oido-quedate conmigo para siempre.

La escucho murmurar entre sueños y sonreir con sus labios de un provocativo color rosado, Asuna se acurruco mas en su pecho y poniendo una de sus suaves manos sobre el fuerte torso, la deslizo por su pecho en una delicada caricia que hizo suspirar a Kirito. Aguanto el impulso tragando con fuerza mientras que la abrazaba, pero debio de timbrarse cuando la pierna de la destello se enredo en la suya propia y aun mas cuando sintio su suave cuerpo rozar el suyo en un sensual y felino movimiento; pero cuando Asuna gimio dulcemente su nombre en un susurro pidiendo algo, sus intenciones cambiaron hacia una nueva direccion.

-…-cuando sus manos comenzaban a actuar, una sonrisa juguetona lo distrajo llevando su alma al abismo..literalmente-Asuna tu..

-…-Los delicados brazos se alzaron y se cruzaron tras su cuello, su mirada ambarina se mostro tras sus caidos parpados y una sensual sonrisa plasmada le dijo que estaba orgullosa de su actuar-Buenos dias Kirito-kun-se acerco a sus labios y plasmo en ellos un corto beso, un beso que le hacia desear seguir observando las estrellas de la noche anterior y revivir aquella magica escena.

Asuna junto sus frentes mientras que sus miradas demostraban la alegria de estar juntos, de nunca perderse y por eso de sus labios brotaron aquellas palabras que le nacian desde el fondo de su corazon.

-Siempre estare a tu lado, no importa lo que pase-sus dedos delineaban los turgentes labios

-Lo se-su mirada por un momento mostro tristeza lo cual lo confundio

-Que sucede?

-Te amo Kirito-kun-sus ojos se volvieron acuosos-gracias por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo, gracias por rescatarme de mi misma y tomar mi mano para llevarme de vuelta.

-Sabes que no me lo tienes que agradecer, siempre estare alli para ti-atajo una lagrima-recuerda que siempre estare alli para apoyarte-le dio una sonrisa conciliadora mientras que su mano izquierda acariaba con suavidad su espalda- recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste en SAO?, que era lo que yo pensaba si me casaba con alguien y encontraba algo acerca de ella que desconocia, que podria pensar?

-Si, lo recuerdo-respondio ella con confusion, pero noto de inmediato que aquella mirada petrea se suavisaba y la observaba con aquel amor y ternura que siempre seria de ella mientras que lo escuchaba responder.

-Que perdieras la memoria fue dificil, pero asi pude conocer aquella faceta de ti que muy poco conozco, aquella de la niña pequeña que busca consuelo y no sabe como ser o actuar, aquella niña de la que me hablaste al principio de SAO y que con el tiempo fuiste enterrando por tu actual forma de ser y que amo-coloco su dedo indice sobre sus labios evitando que hablara-se que esa forma de ti te disgusta, pero esta eres tu y me gusta ver que la mujer de la que me enamore tiene las mas hermosas facetas, facetas de las que un hombre estaria orgulloso en descubrir y por eso, soy yo el que le agradece a la vida por colocarte en mi camino-tomo su mano y la beso sobre aquel anillo que ahora portaba.

-…-Asuna no pudo contenerse y soltando lagrimas se abrazo a su pareja-te amo, te amo

Kirito la beso, la beso con esa misma dulsura que lo caracterizaba, la beso haciendo que sus problemas se perdieran en el hermoso paraiso donde el la llevaba cada vez que estaba en sus brazos. Recordando como siempre lo habia hecho, el haber entrado a SAO fue una mala decision, pero la recompensa que tuvo al final nunca lo cambiaria por nada.

Sus cuerpos se movieron mientras que la manta los abandonaba, afuera los pajaron cantaban y una cascada cercana los arrullaba en un ambiente que les encantaba. Asuna debajo del cuerpo de aquel niño que ahora era todo un hombre, un hombre que siempre alumbraria su camino asi como las estrellas acompañan a la luna.

Mientras sus labios se unian y sus cuerpos se volvian uno, el brillo del anillo y el deseo que le pidio a las estrellas fugaces pasaban por su mente una y otra vez.

" _ **Quedate por siempre a mi lado, no importa que mi mente quede vacia, no importa que mis miedos me inunden, tu luz siempre me hara llegar a ti y quedarme a tu lado"**_

" _ **Estrella fugaz, tu que lo miras todo, tu que eres efimera y hermosa, concedeme este deseo egoista..que siempre este a mi lado, que mi memoria siempre este enlazada a la suya"**_

 **FIN**


End file.
